Lucky Strike
Lucky Strike was an H.M.V operated by Haruka Yoshimitsu. The mecha was commissioned and built for her eccentric, rough and tumble fighting styles. Though having failed its initial run, the Lucky Strike remained Haruka's H.M.V until her death. Origins and History After accumulating enough funds through mercenary work, Haruka ordered a brand new mecha to suit her combat styles. The commissioned prototype was a smaller, powerful fighting unit, entirely custom built. The project leader was Namurah Mitsuri and alongside his team of engineers, had the martial arts mecha constructed and operational. Haruka Yoshimitsu took the prototype Lucky Strike on its maiden mission, where despite working to standards, was overcharged and pushed too far. The mecha failed during the mission, and in a fit of rage, Yoshimitsu abandonded the mecha, returning to her Hand of Fate. The mecha was left alone for 3 years, until Haruka had acquired enough money to have it repaired and outfitted for battle again on Vegas. When the HMV was delivered to Factory, it received a massive overhaul, including increased performance and a thruster upgrade to allow flight. It's location is unknown after its original owners passing; it was most likely destroyed or scrapped. Weapons Though lacking in ranged weapons, the H.M.V. made up for its limited range with an impressive array of close quarters combat specialties. High-energy lock pistons in the limbs allowed unmatched speed and power to its punches and kicks resulting in heavy damage. The mecha had an integrated combat system, capable of matching and changing fighting styles from the internal database of preprogrammed combat maneuvers. The Lucky Strike also featured built-in Vulcan-rapid firing assault cannons, like its predecessor, and served the same purpose of minimal damage to close the gap. The rocket boosters in the feet and on its back were used as flamethrowers to burn enemies or to make quick escapes. When the boosters were upgraded to full-scale flight turbines the flame strength and evasive speed were all increased. Special Attributes and Equipment The Lucky Strike could hit with more force and move faster than other mechas due to the lightweight alloy the H.M.V. was plated with. The Lucky Strike was thinner and lighter than most H.M.V.'s, and allows Haruka to pull off exotic and deadly fighting moves that clunkier and slower mechas were unable to. The H.M.V. boasted Kevlar-reinforced, carbon nano-fiber cables with industrial magnet hooks, coiled in its palms and into the wrist. When shot from the hand of the mecha, the Lucky Strike was capable of latching on to enemy mechas, accessing unreachable areas, maintaining momentum or balance, or allowing it to swing out of danger. If the hooks could snag onto lighter items, such as buses, or missiles, the Lucky Strike can use said props as flails or slingshot them back at its enemies. The rear jet thrusters were strong enough to propel the mecha and deployable wings were coupled to open combat into airspace. The cockpit was built on a gyroscope, allowing the pilot to spin and turn to prevent dizziness. The interior boasted leather seating, with high-optic plasma screen displays, and an expensive sound system. The Lucky Strike also featured a low-grade emotional personality chip and was capable of 'communicating' with Haruka through loud wails or electronic groans. Category:HMVs